bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Snajper: Sztuka Zwyciężania/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Po ponad 60 odcinkach, po raz już trzeci, zajmę się produkcją, nad którą piecze sprawowała uwielbiana przez wszystkich polska hurtownia kaszaniastych strzelanin pierwszoosobowych, czyli City Interactive (lub dla innych siti). Mierzyliśmy się z południowoamerykańskimi kartelami narkotykowymi, jako jeden z członków oddziału Francuskiej Legii Cudzoziemskiej, tłumiliśmy wojnę na Wybrzeżu Kości Słoniowej, a tym razem przeniesiemy się zarówno w czasie jak i na inne stanowisko. Bowiem tym razem będzie to produkcja opowiadająca o doli snajpera w czasach drugiej wojny. I nie chodzi mi o najnowsze dzieło od CI Games, o tytule Ghost Warrior, lecz o wiele starszą i gorszą produkcję. Czy ta gra rzeczywiście zasługuje na miano najgorszej gry wydanej od tego dewelopera? Przekonajmy się. Tak więc, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Snajper: Sztuka Zwyciężania ujrzała światło dzienne dnia 29 listopada 2007 roku, a studiem odpowiedzialnym za wydanie i wykonanie tego barachła, było oczywiście City Interactive, które w owym czasie tytuły wypluwała z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. Dzisiejsza omawiana przeze mnie pozycja, jest jednak ostatnią z gier na silniku Chrome, gdyż po niej, twórcy wzięli się za zmiany, biorąc w swoje łapska LithTech Jupiter, który napędzał między innymi pierwszego Fear'a. W dodatku, Sztuka Zwyciężania pojawiła się zaledwie 3 miesiące i 4 dni po trzeciej odsłonie Mortyra. I o ile ich poprzedni produkt jakoś klasę trzymał, tak Snajper to istna paranoja, która jest klapą po całości. No ale jak dobijać silnik, to do samego końca! Ale zanim przejdę do litanii skarg i zażaleń, sprawdźmy jak ta perełka została odebrana w portalach internetowych: IGN = 3/10! Gry.wp.pl = 1/5! Play PC = 20/100! Absolute Games = 25%! MetaScore = 34. Swoje wywody zacznę oczywiście od menu głównego. Jak na prawdziwą grę na Chromie od City Interactive przystało, mamy wręcz dokładną kalkę tego co znamy z Tajnych Operacji, Code of Honor, pierwszego czy trzeciego Mortyra. I nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby ten sam schemat był w oryginalnym Chromie, z roku 2003. Jedyną więc różnicą jest więc zmienione logo oraz tło, które w tym przypadku może nie wygląda gorzej od tego z Akcji Dywersyjnych, ale nie jest podobne do niczego, znajdującego się w tej produkcji. Same opcje jak przystało na mistrzów operowania klawiszami Ctrl+C i Ctrl+V, mimo pójścia kilka lat do przodu w przemyśle growym, nadal może się poszczycić dwoma rozdzielczościami, 1024x768 i 1280x1024. (a przypominał, że gra wychodziła w czasach Unreal Tournament 3, czy cholernego Crisisa) Ale chuj tam, nie chodzi w strzelankach o wykwintne menu, lecz o przede wszystkim grywalność. Fabuła rozgrywa się w czasach II Wojny Światowej, a dokładnie jesienią roku 1942. Kierujemy poczynaniami pewnego radzieckiego żołnierza specjalizującego się w karabinach snajperskich, który jako jedyny przetrwał zestrzelenie samolotu zaopatrzonego właśnie w ludzi z tej profesji. Naszym zadaniem jest wyrżnięcie w pień wszystkich nazistów z powierzchni Ziemi. Faszystowskich najeźdźców będziemy się pozbywać między innymi poprzez wysadzanie działek przeciwlotniczych, obronę konwoju z amunicją kierując się na Stalingrad, unicestwianie wrogich snajperów utrudniające prace naszym towarzyszom, eksterminację pewnego generała i paru czołgów, a także uwaga: w fortecy, w Anzio, oczyszczać teren z wrogich niemieckich żołnierzy. Pytanie brzmi: jakim cudem ruski snajper trafił do Włoch? Zapewne odpowiedzi na to jakże nurtujące pytanie, nie znają nawet sami twórcy. Tak więc jak nietrudno się domyśleć, na samych nazwach miejscowej się kończy, bo same operacje są całkowicie wyjęte z kapelusza. W następnej części Sztuki Zwyciężania, zapewne będziemy w Stanach Zjednoczonych walczyć zarówno z nazistami, jak i z otyłością. Ogólnie i tak wszystko sprowadza się do brnięcia prosto, i okazjonalnych stopach do zgładzenia kilku nieszczęśników i dalszym kierowaniu się do przodu w kierunku wyjścia. Po prostu kurwa cud miód malina i orzeszki. Nawet Perfekcyjna Pani Domu nie zrobiłaby tego lepiej... Snajper jest pierwszoosobową strzelanką, w którą oczywiście kręci się wokół umiejętnego operowania karabinu wyborowego. Jednak jak na grę snajperską przystało, miejscem gdzie trafi nasz nabój rządzi super zajebiście zaawansowany algorytm, który bierze pod uwagę takie czynniki jak wiatr, tętno naszego bohatera, strefę klimatyczną, grawitację, a pewnie nawet i wielkość członka danego agresora. Bicie naszego serca możemy zmniejszać poprzez przetrzymywanie klawisza Shift, który powoduje znaczne spowolnienie akcji, a kierunek wiatru podpowiada nam interfejs, a sam tor lotu musimy sobie wyobrazić samemu, bądź zasugerować się białą kropką pokazującą pozornie miejsce, gdzie kula powinna trafić. Skrypt jest jednak wykonany przez twórców tak świetnie, że wszelkie wpływy otoczenia nie mają większego wpływu na przyszłość strzału, a nawet gdy wycelujemy w dokładne miejsce gdzie kula powinna na bank trafić między oczy, nasze oczy zastają niewzruszonego naszym drutem przeciwnika. A czasem gdy nawet dostrzeżemy skutki trafienia, poprzez pojawiające się ślady kiepskiej bitmapy która miała przypominać plamę krwi, wróg położy się i przekręci i zacznie w nas potulnie napierdalać. Nawet gdy wpakujemy w niego z pięć kul, i to wszystko ze wszelkimi, dokładnymi podpowiedziami. Na najwyższym poziomie trudności zapewne po kilku sekundach wypierdoliłbym płytę z napędu i zacząłbym się nią ciąć. Istną poezja. I nie trudno się dziwić, że reszta broni też jest jaka jest. I tak, prócz samej kuriozalnej snajperki, mamy też inne narzędzia zniszczenia takie jak karabin MP 40, Mausera, czy przemodelowany tępy nóż do masła znany z Tajnych Operacji, który wrócił w całej swojej okazałości. *prezentacja* Tak czy inaczej, mimo iż pozostałe pukawki nie prezentują się najgorzej, to już same oddawanie strzałów zwraca to z nawiązką. Z gnatów strzela się z jak z kloca drewna, a nie raz miałem wrażenie że wypluwane z lufy pociski, tak naprawdę są kapslami. Albo naziści noszą zbroje z metalu, jedno z dwojga. I mówię to całkiem serio, za każdym razem gdy staramy się trafić naszego opponenta, kule z Mausera lecą we wszystkie strony świata. Nie pomaga również fakt, że amunicji do wszelakich pistoletów innych niż snajperka, w tej produkcji próżno szukać nawet pod mikroskopem. W porównaniu do innych produktów strzelanych, gdzie pakunki z bronią wręcz się wylewały z etapów, jedynym źródłem naszych zasobów są te posiadane przez zabitych przeciwników. I zapewne według logiki twórców żołnierze Wehrmachtu byli zaopatrzeniu w 3, 5, 8 czy nawet 12 naboi do swojego MP 40. I może nie byłoby to zbytnią uciążliwością, gdyby nie fakt, że nasz bohater jest tak ograniczony umysłowo, że nie potrafi wziąć kolejnych naboi do posiadanego już oręża, lecz uporem maniaka zabiera kopie aktualnie leżąca przy tym wyrzucając drugą. Kurwa, czy ktokolwiek w tym studiu naprawdę sądził, że to jest dobry pomysł? Po prostu brak mi słów! Jak na grę od City Interactive przystało, sztuczna inteligencja to istny śmiech na sali. Nasi przeciwnicy korzystają z niezwykle tajniackie taktyk, które zapewne zapiszą się złotymi zgłoskami w historii wojska. Dobra, żarty na bok. Dawno nie miałem okazji zobaczyć w FPS-ie nastawionym na cichą eliminację adwersarzy tak spierdolonego AI. Gdy po nieudanym strzale postać postanawia powiadomić swoich o ataku, po kilku krokach zamiera w miejscu i zapomina o bożym świecie. Podczas gdy bez przechodzimy tuż koło pleców naszego nieprzyjaciela, on nadal niewzruszony stoi do nas tyłem. Czasem gdy zestrzelimy danego nazistę na moście, jego koleżka widząc zaistniałą sytuację, odwraca się podziwiając łono natury. Czasem nawet zdarzy się wyjątek: nieśmiertelny wróg, który gdy trafimy w niego ołowiem, zacznie się obracać chodzić w kółko aż w końcu zmęczony tak uchylił się za osłoną, że pociski mu nic nie zrobią. Owszem, gdy już zaświta im w łepetynie, potrafią celnie z nawet kilometrowych odległości zadać nam jakieś obrażenia, ale głównie skupiają się na bezczynnym staniu w oczekiwaniu na kule. Zresztą, nawet nasi towarzysze, którzy pojawiają się w misji w Stalingradzie, także nie odstają głupotą. Nie dość, że zastygają w bezruchu przez cały czas walki, to jeszcze nawet nie zmieniają pozycji swoich karabinów, a nawet, bez skrupułów zabijają nas gdy wejdziemy w ich pole manewru. Tak jest, nasi kamraci mogą nas zabić na polu walki, tak dla wesołego chuja. Fizyka również jest godna podziwu, a raczej karnego kutasa. Jak już wspomniałem wcześniej, pociski wypluwane przez nasz karabin wyborowy a to magicznym sposobem znikają zaraz po wystrzeleniu, a to lecą nie tam gdzie powinny, mimo dokładnego obliczenia trajektorii lotu. Jednak to nie koniec atrakcji zaserwowanych przez naszych projektantów, bo właściwie oprócz tego, reszta fizyki to jeszcze większa siermięga niż to, co wyprawia się ze snajperką. Otóż do nabojów, z których dane nam będzie strzelać, dodano najprawdopodobniej substancje paraliżujące czy elektrowstrząsowe, bo podobnie jak w Tajnych Operacjach, tutaj przeciwnicy demonstrują po trafieniu śrutem, swój talent akrobatyczny odpierdalając jakieś obertasy czy inne gówna. *demonstracja* Zresztą w niektórych sytuacjach deweloperzy nawet nie przejmują się czymś takim jak istnienie sił grawitacji, i poza niezwykle tanecznymi ragdollami, możemy także podziwiać wiszące w powietrzu modele broni. Niesamowite eksplozje, które są szybsze niż podmieniony zniszczony model. Istny japoński zapłon. Oraz pojazdy, które są takimi cudami techniki, że najwyraźniej bez przeszkód popierdalają na dwóch kołach. Jednak dla prawdziwych miłośników powtórek najbardziej niesamowitych akcji, twórcy przygotowali bullet cam, który jak w Sniper Elite, kieruje kamerę na samą kulę. I może byłby to naprawdę interesującym pomysł, gdyby nie fakt, że strzały gdy już zetkną się z ciałem przeciwnika, po prostu w niego wnikają, bez nawet kropli krwi. Misji w tej przekuta...*niedokończony termin*, to znaczy przekozackiej produkcji mamy aż 8. Odwiedzamy w nich między innymi jakieś tory, łąki czy mosty z chyba krańca świata, zniszczony Stalingrad, czy fortecę w Andie we Włoszech. Co ciekawe, pierwsze 3 etapy tego znamienitego produktu, są kropka w kropkę wręcz żywcem wzięte z trzeciego Mortyra, owszem zmieniono pogodę i dodano z tego co chyba miało przypominać mgłę podwajając to jeszcze z 300x, ale prócz tego nie zmienili absolutnie nic. Identyczne lasy, mosty, pociągi, tory i wieże to tutaj chleb powszedni. Jednak to nie koniec. Później zostajemy przeniesieni do Stalingradu. I o ile tam mgła została zdecydowanie zredukowana, a ogólna liczba budynków czy jakichkolwiek elementów zwiększyła się, to i tak mamy do czynienia z naprawdę bezpłciowym projektem poziomów z powtarzalnością i niesamowitą liniowością. Jednak i tam trafiamy na kolejną niespodziankę, otóż podczas tworzenia wyjątkowo nudnych i nieciekawych zrujnowanych budynków osoba odpowiedzialna za design poziomów postanowiła wjebać fontannę na środku mapki, która żywcem przypomina tą z Wroga u Bram, tak jak samo likwidacja generała i pojedynek snajperski. A po tym akcie desperacji, dostajemy wręcz jego apogeum, gdyż zostajemy chyba kurwa przeteleportowani do południowych Włoszech, zupełnie z dupy. Oprawa, a jakże, też jest spierdolona po całości. Ludzie z City Interactive zapewnie tak byli dumni z pierwotnej wersji silnika Chrome'a, która przypominam ''wyszła 4 lata przed premierą Sztuki Zwyciężania, że postanowili pozostawić ją w pierwotnej formie nie dodając nawet jakichkolwiek efektów poprawiających archaiczność tego tworu. I o ile na widok samych broni nie zbiera na wysranie swoich jelit, co z pewnością w ten stan sprawi więc druzgocący zarys dystansu. Zresztą spójrzcie tylko na to. Czy twórcy zapomnieli dodać tu jakiejś tekstury? A może to po prostu ucięta plansza, a te wzgórza na których jesteśmy to kraniec świata? Okazuje się, że to po prostu mgła, a gdy w miejsce obsiane mgłą wpadniemy, odkryjemy jeszcze to, że obszar ten jest zapełniony wodą. Tak kurwa mać, wodą, która jest tak nisko, że jej skrawki powinny być '''widoczne'? Poza tym, czemu tak dokładnie ucina ona teren? Tak czy inaczej, same tekstury, modele przeciwników nie dość, że są oczywiście jak na mistrzów recyklingu przystało wyjęte z trzeciego Mortyra, to jeszcze są oczywiście topornej jakości. W szczególności widać to w precyzyjnych, kunsztownie wykonanych wręcz z niezwykłą dbałością o detale animacjach. Oprawa dźwiękowa też nie odstaje. O ile nasze uszy podczas gdy nie są katowanie kakofoniami przed całą rozgrywkę, a sama kocia muzyka wydaje się doskwierać jedynie w głównym menu, to same odgłosy broni przypominające maszynkę do szycia, czy okropny voice acting możemy witać z otwartymi ramionami. Nie da się zaprzeczyć, że Snajper to gra wywołująca prawdziwe emocje. Zwłaszcza, gdy po raz n-ty wykrzacza do pulpitu podczas ładowania etapu. Czasem nawet wypierdalają skrypty w cut-scenkach. Postać która miała dojść do naszego protagonisty, zastyga dosłownie w teksturze, sami patrzymy na ziemię przez kilkanaście sekund, a gdy wrócimy po tej scence do rozgrywki, jesteśmy uraczeni widokiem stojącego w kamieniu kompana, i także niewidzialnej ściany nie pozwalającej przejść. W misji w Stalingradzie natomiast, przy fontannie gdy obserwujemy dwóch Niemców eskortujących naszego, ten z zapętloną animacją albo stoi w miejscu przy ścianie, albo w momencie rozstrzelania będzie starał się z uporem maniaka wejść w pobliską ścianę, podczas gdy dwóch Niemców mają kompletnie wyjebane na to co się dzieje, a czasem nawet gdy nasz towarzysz będzie stał w miejscu, może go trafić pojazd, który również może się zaciąć nie pozwalając na prawdziwe działanie innego skryptu. Wpierdolić się na naszego druha, który z radością nakurwi salto z radości po zetknięciu z pojazdem. Zdarza się również, że podczas nagłego przybliżenia w cut-scence, nasz bohater będzie szedł dalej wpadając w otchłań. W innej natomiast będziemy próbować przejść przez stół. Przeciwnik będący na warcie będzie dosłownie mieć oczy dookoła głowy, a nawet zdarzy się tak, że utkwimy między teksturami drzew, bez odwrotu. Konkludując, Snajper: Sztuka Zwyciężania to zdecydowanie najgorsza gra od City Interactive w jaką kiedykolwiek grałem. Tytuł jest zrobiony całkowicie na opierdol, wszelkie misje są niesamowicie bezpłciowe, oprawa przestarzała o parę lat, a rozgrywka i błędy są tak irytujące, że wściekły by nawet Gand jego. Owszem, sam pomysł na tą grę jak na tytuł budżetowy był naprawdę interesujący, a sama kamera z lotu kuli mimo że często powodowała efekt odwrotny do zamierzonego, to i tak jak na standardy budżetówek była czymś naprawdę ciekawym. Ale prócz tego nie ma tu nic wartego uwagi. Nawet jako prezent dla największego przyjaciela ta gra nie jest warta. To po prostu śmierdzący amatorką i mdły crap, a granie w tą kaszankę jest tak przyjemne jak wjebanie sobie plastikowego widelca w oczodół. To jakby twórcy chcieli nam przedstawić profesję snajpera, najpierdalając nas kolbą od karabinu wyborowego w jaja, przez bitą godzinę. I tak, wszystkie 8 misji, wystarczają jedynie na marną godzinę. Jakim cudem to wyszło? Dla kogo ten program jest przeznaczony? Co sobie myśleli twórcy? Całe szczęście, że po tej produkcji firma zdała sobie z jakości balasów, którymi nas obrzucali przez ten czas i postanowili się poprawić, tworząc przy tym naprawdę przyzwoite gry. Zresztą, nawet temat snajpera udało im się poprawić. *film fragment z Ghost Warrior* I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. Category:Transkrypty NGW (2013) Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 7)